


share your burdens with me and i'll help you carry them

by onetether



Series: 911 Lonestar s2 codas [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Universe, Episode Related, Episode: s02e03 Hold The Line, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, F/M, M/M, Minor Grace Ryder/Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Owen Strand (minor), Protective Carlos Reyes, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetether/pseuds/onetether
Summary: My chest is tight and my shoulders are stiff.My breathing is shallow, everything seems too loud.My chest is tight and my shoulders are stiff.My breathing is shallow, everything seems too loud.My chest is tight and my shoulders are stiff.My breathing is shallow, everything seems too loud.ORWhat if that phone call we heard in 2x03 was TK talking to Carlos? That would have been the first time we got to hear TK say I love you to Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Lonestar s2 codas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169822
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	share your burdens with me and i'll help you carry them

**Author's Note:**

> A short and sweet phone call between TK and Carlos.

A whirlwind of thoughts took over his mind. Just an endless loop of all the ways his dad could die out there. His dad could be waiting for help to arrive right now, and they were doing absolutely nothing. TK could care less about what it look liked to the 118, unprofessional or dumb. But there was no way he was going to let his dad die out there.

TK could feel the oncoming panic attack as he stormed out of the tent. Air left his lungs in punches, his chest tightening with pressure. When he had these attacks before, his dad had usually helped him, and then Carlos. 

But Carlos wasn’t here. His dad wasn’t here, and if TK wanted to do anything to change that, he had to get his shit together. He ran through the new strategy his therapist had taught him. 

Count to ten. Identify the sensations in your body.

TK took a breath for each sensation. 

_My chest is tight and my shoulders are stiff._

_My breathing is shallow, everything seems too loud._

_My chest is tight and my shoulders are stiff._

_My breathing is shallow, everything seems too loud._

_My chest is tight and my shoulders are stiff._

_My breathing is shallow, everything seems too loud._

When the buzz filling his head quieted down to a tolerable decibel, TK pulled out his phone. He’s got no new notifications, just Carlos playing the guitar staring at him from the lockscreen. He remembers that night, after both their shifts they’d wanted to do something, anything, but unable to because of the pandemic. So Carlos had whipped out his guitar, and TK attempted to sing in the same pitch. 

Without Carlos noticing, TK had snapped a picture, mesmerized by how deftly Carlos’s fingers strummed the guitar, and his deep timbre matching the key perfectly. It was an evening that was permanently ingrained into his brain. 

Seeing that picture now, TK felt his heart slow. He unlocked his phone, and hit Carlos’s name. The call would probably go right to voicemail seeing as it was past midnight, but he needed to hear his boyfriend’s voice, even if it was just one sentence. 

Instead, the phone rings twice and none other than Carlos picks up the phone with a sleepy--

“Hello?” 

“Carlos?” TK said, shock coursing through his voice. 

TK hears an audible gasp. Then the sound of a tumble and a crash. 

“Uh, Carlos?” 

“TK, babe, is that you? This isn’t a lucid dream right?” Carlos sounded out of breath. 

TK chuckles, imagining his boyfriend jumping out of bed in shock. “Yeah it is, are you okay?” 

“Yeah I’m fine, just, you-uh, surprised me.” Carlos replied. 

TK raised an eyebrow, “I have to say I’m wondering why you’re up right now. I was expecting to hear your boring voice message.” 

Carlos chuckled. “Couldn’t sleep. Had a long shift, then went to Grace’s to hangout till midnight, and now I still can’t sleep.” 

“You talk to Grace?” TK asked. 

“How else are we supposed to keep ourselves from worrying the bit 24/7? Played cards and I made her tamales today.”

TK ran his thumb over his palm, wishing it was Carlos's hand intertwined with his. “Carlos…”

“Babe, what happened? You can tell me anything, you know that,” Carlos said, concern laced in his voice. 

“It’s dad. He’s trapped out there and I-” TK takes a shuddering breath, “I don’t know what to do. They won’t let me do anything to save him. ” 

“Your dad’s a fighter babe, just like you. He won’t stop fighting to get out of there and back to you, and your Mom,” Carlos said.

“Shit, Mom.” 

“I wouldn’t call her just yet-” 

“Cause she’ll start freaking out on me?” TK interrupted Carlos. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” 

TK heard Carlos yawn, and it’s almost like they were talking right next to each other, in bed, and he was in the safety of Carlos’s arms. But, the raucous laughter of the other units, and the rumbling of trucks made it hard to keep the fantasy alive. He took a long breath. 

“You should go to bed babe, I’ll figure this out. Dad’s a survivor.” 

“Yeah, the Strands seem to have nine lives, the lucky bastards.” Carlos replied. 

“Hey!” 

Carlos chuckled, and then yawned again. “Night, mi amor. Stay safe.” 

“Okay, I will.” 

“I love you, TK.” 

A little flutter made itself aware in TK’s stomach. 

“I love you too,” TK murmured and then he pulled the phone away as the call ended. He lets out a silent breath, feeling the lead weight in his chest lighten, and it sounded cheesy as hell but he felt something akin to an afterglow. TK will never figure out how he ended up so damn lucky that a phone call with his perfect boyfriend eased almost any ache. 

Carlos’s face was staring back up at him again, and Firefighter Buckely from the 118 ambled towards him with a pizza in hand. 

TK gathered his thoughts and solidified them into one. Time to go save his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onetether)


End file.
